


Choices- A 13x23-inspired backwards poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Backwards Poem, Backwards Poetry, Backwards/forwards poem, Bad Poetry, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Gen, I'm kinda late to this, Lucifer!Sam, Michael!Dean, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Post-Season/Series 13, Season Finale, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, basically my reaction to the change from "we always have a choice" to "I don't have a choice", but I'm not over it yet, but in poem form, inspired by 13x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: What happened to (team) free will? Tumblr has been filling my dash with reminders of when Dean first brought this up all those years ago, in a simpler time where he swore to never say yes to Michael. Even after Sam said yes to Lucifer to trap him and Michael in the cage, there was Team Free Will 2.0 by season 13. Every time, it was Dean who convinced Sam and Cas and Jack that they would always have a choice to say no.So why was *Dean* the one to finally say he didn't have a choice?





	Choices- A 13x23-inspired backwards poem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just not over the season finale and I had a crap ton of work to do tonight and yesterday soooo I wrote this instead of doing it. Are you surprised? You really shouldn't be, at this point.
> 
> OH btw, this is from Dean's POV both ways and as always, only include the bold print when you read from the bottom up!  
> Normal up/down= "There's always a choice"  
> Backwards down/up= "We never had a choice"

_“I don’t have a choice” _

_But in the end, the truth is_

_“you always have a choice” _

_I was the one who said it:_

_Team Free Will, remember?_

 

_Oh, the irony…_

_Michael and Lucifer_

_Who knew they were right **(?)** _

_They said it would always end up like this_

_In the end, we would say yes_

_They wanted us to be their vessels_

_But we said eat me, satan  _

_They wanted to use us to destroy the world_

_No matter what they did_

_We said we would never say yes_

 

_Destiny can be changed_

_Oh, what a stupid idea that_

_The angelic dickbags were right_

_I hate to admit it, but_

_We nearly thought it was true_

_The whole idea that we could always say no_

_It kept us going_

_Even when we thought hope was lost_

 

_We never had a chance_

_It was humanity against heaven_

_But still we fought_

_Just because that’s who we are_

_What we were always supposed to be_

_Sam and Dean Winchester_

_Not_

_The Michael-Sword and_

_Lucifer’s perfect vessel_

_The two of us are_

_Alone against the angels_

 

_Why?_

_Because we will always fight for the choice. _

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this is good?? maybe it's shit?? I feel like it's kinda long but I'm too sleep deprived to care at the moment so just be glad I'm actually posting something for once okay? And I'm sorry it's another freaking backwards poem XD I can't seem to stop writing them but they're kinda cool right? I hope you can see why I like writing them so much :)
> 
> Anyways I gotta go pretend to do homework again so hope you liked it, bye!


End file.
